


Millennials

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Just a very Millennial thing to do.





	Millennials

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is fictional.

Pooja’s phone was ringing non-stop. She was trying to have a nice relaxing bath to take off the tiring day from all the touristy things she and her boyfriend did the entire day. The Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, the River Seined so much more. Paris really was the City of Love because she loved it and she loved the man who kept her hand securely in his the whole day. 

Paulo was the clingiest man today, and while Pooja loved her space she’d be more than happy to let Paulo in her space. 

The thought of her boyfriend brought a smile to her face and the butterflies start fluttering in her tummy. That warm feeling of happiness started radiating from her chest to the very ends of her fingertips and toes. She reclined back and just closed her eyes remembering all the kisses they exchanged today. She also remembered how his hands tended to wander under her shirt and she had to be the mature one who remembered that what he was about to do was to be done only in private. 

She could feel herself turn red so she dunked her head down until the lower half of her face was covered by the bubbles of her bath.

_ Bzzzed Bzzed. _

Her phone continued to vibrate signaling another notification. What was going on? 

Curiously, she wiped her hand with the towel nearby and reached for her phone. There were messages from her friends all telling her the same thing, to check Paulo’s latest post immediately. Her mom too had messaged her _ordering_ her to check Paulo’s post. She didn’t even know her mom knew what _Instagram_ or a _Post_ was.

Pooja swore that if Paulo actually posted that horrible stolen picture of her he took during lunch, she would seriously maim him. 

Instead, Paulo’s latest post left her baffled. It was a picture of them hugging, her back to the camera while Paulo was grinning like mad to the camera, and in his hand was an open jewelry box with a gorgeous sparkling ring. The caption under the post read:

 

> ** _Came to Paris and told my beloved that we should take a sweet picture together. She doesn’t know I’m actually proposing to her through this post. Will you marry me my love?” #pleasesayyaaasss_ **

 

Pooja nearly dropped her phone into the full tub.

She quickly left the tub, exited the bathroom to find Paulo lying on the bed, tummy down playing with his phone.

“Paulo!”

“Hey sexy! Is that the new fashion?” Paulo grinned and Pooja looked down to find herself naked other than for some suds which did nothing to cover her body.

“Is this real?” She held her phone up to him, the screen displaying his post.

He grinned and nodded. He slowly stood up and went to get the ring before sitting at the edge of the bed and showing it to her.

“Would you like a new accessory? It suits you and anything you wear, especially if it’s a wedding dress.” He says, still looking serene, without a worry in the world, as if he already knew the answer.

Pooja punches his shoulder. “This proposal is the most millennial thing ever.” She laughs as she comments on his post with her reply.

 

> **_Yaaasss!_**  

 

**_[end]_ **


End file.
